Let Me Violate You
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: When Craig agreed to go to a party with Kenny, he hadn't realised what Kenny's motives were. Craig/Kenny, Craig/Bebe friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Rated for language and mild sexual situations._

**Chapter One**

I shouldn't have agreed. I knew it the second the word 'yes' came out of my mouth.

Now I'm standing in the middle of this drug-fest because of that little mistake. I should have realised, really. I suppose I'm just a stupid dipshit to not have figured it out. I hate that dick. I hate you, McCormick. Let that be known.

I had my moment of insanity last week. Kenny and I were smoking on the roof of the school while skipping history, as usual. Kenny liked the roof because he said it got him 'completely wasted' whenever he'd look over the edge. That prick has weird thrills. I don't know why I bothered every fucking week; he'd just say trippy shit like that and then pawn some fags off me. I guess it's because most of the people I hang out with are complete pussies. Clyde cries at fucking everything, Tweek has fits most of the time for some stupid reason or another, and Token used to be cool before having a girlfriend turned him into a pussy as well. Wendy has him fucking whipped. I think Kenny feels the same – I'd probably shoot myself if I had to hang out with the butt-buddies Stan and Kyle everyday, along with that complete pansy Butters and… fucking Eric Cartman. I think I rest my case.

Anyway, Kenny was being unusually quiet that day, he just sat there smoking my cigarette and staring at the sky. I thought there was something wrong with him at first. Then he just turned to me, and out of the blue, just said,

"Want to come to a party tonight?" I have no idea why the hell I agreed. Guess I didn't really think about it. If I had, I'd have probably run a mile. Everyone knows the 'parties' that Kenny goes to are just excuses for a hell of a lot of people who don't know each other to just get stoned or drunk. Yet, I still said yes. Had nothing better to do really, and I really wanted to get out of the house that night. It was Monday, which meant my Dad would come home with the back-to-work blues and get angry at everything, taking all his rage out on the rest of us. I couldn't be bothered to deal with that shit, and this party seems like a good excuse as any.

I still didn't think anything of it during the rest of the day. I finally figured out what a fucked up idea this was when I got there. It was someone's house, the name I did not recognise, in Kenny's area of town. Also known as, the street for the alcoholics and poor people. The house seemed to be alive – it was full of bright lights and the sheer noise coming from it was insane. I had been careful where I walked, even just up to the door – people were passed out on the ground or just running around like batshit psychos. When I got in the fucking place, it was no better. It smelled very strongly of piss and people didn't stop ramming into me.

I didn't recognise anyone for a while. I asked a few strangers if they'd seen him, which resulted mostly in them laughing, falling on top of me, or vomiting quite violently. Thankfully I managed to avoid most of that. Eventually I found him, locked in a kiss with some girl I didn't know. Hell, he probably didn't know her either. I just stood there and waited for them to finish, flipping him my middle finger all the while. Had nothing else to do, and I figured it was easier to just stand still in this place. When he finally pulled away after what felt like fucking ages, he just laughed at me and lumbered over. He was obviously wasted out of his mind, he couldn't walk straight and I had to hold him up when he reached me.

"Craig! Buddy!" He yelped excitedly while ruffling my hair, which I did not appreciate one bit. Fucking tosser. I wasn't sure if he was shouting because of the alcohol or just the noise. The stench of beer raged off him, even I wrinkled my nose and I'm generally used to the smell. "You made it!"

"Yep. Here I am." I said monotonously. I'd been here about five minutes and I was fucking bored.

"So glad you could make it!" His grin was one I could not recognise.

"Whatever." I muttered, struggling to hold him up. I couldn't do it if he wouldn't stop fucking moving around.

"Enjoying the party?"

"No." I replied honestly.

"Well, that's just because you haven't had anything to drink yet!" He made a grab at a bottle in someone else's hands and forced it into my free one. "There. Better?"

"No." I said again. I doubted that unless I got as wasted as he obviously was, that _this_ party _could_ get any better. He just laughed at me and wrapped his arm around my neck. The motion was faster than I'd expected, so he caught me off guard. He quickly, the sort of blink-and-you'll-miss-it kind of thing, moved his head closer and licked my ear. It startled me so much that I dropped the bottle he'd handed me.

"Sick, dude." I growled, while wiping my ear. The bastard just laughed even harder. Some chick came over to us then, saying Kenny's name in what I guessed was supposed to be a seductive tone. It didn't really work, but Kenny accepted it anyway, removing his arm from my neck and following her into the crowd.

I was pretty pissed off after that, so I stormed out of the house. Well, not really that fast since I had to fight through the gaggle of people, but anyway. I was about to just go home, when I remembered my Dad would be there. I'd planned to stay out until the small hours, when I knew he'd be asleep. Fuck, now what was I supposed to do? Stay here, or go home to _that_? I stuck with the lesser of two evils; I did as Kenny had done and grabbed a bottle of vodka off a guy who probably wouldn't notice it was gone, plopped myself down on the snow and started to drink. It was kind of better out here, at least there was some fresh air.

I sat like that for a good ten minutes at least. I was toying with the idea of just finishing the entire bottle off in one go, just to forget how bored I was, when I was rudely interrupted.

"Having fun, are we?" I reluctantly looked up, and was surprised for about a whole second before turning back to my bottle.

"What do you want?" I grumbled. I was in a bad mood and I wasn't going to hide it. To my annoyance, she sat down beside me.

"Need any help with that?" She said, gesturing to the drink in my hand. The amused smile on her face just irritated me more.

"Piss off." I said, flipping her the finger, just in case she hadn't got the message. As Kenny had done, she just laughed. It was getting fucking annoying. Bebe Stevens wasn't someone I generally spoke to and I didn't want to start now. She was one of those girls at school who was obsessed with how they look, clothes and shoes and all that shit. I don't get girls most of the time – how can doing all that to yourself be fun? I still was making a point of not really looking at her, but from what I saw briefly, tonight was no exception. She was wearing loads of make-up and a short skirt. Huh. Once in the fourth grade, we all thought she was cool, but now she's just like the rest of them again.

"Seriously, though," She muttered, still with that damn smile on her face. "What are you doing out here on your own?" I decided that maybe if I just ignored her, the bitch would leave me alone. "You want me to guess?" She giggled. "Okay, well, you've just been rejected by some girl you like?" I still said nothing. She seemed to be enjoying herself far too much. "You… just want to get wasted?" I thought about just getting up and walking away. "Hmm… Kenny invited you, but he's completely smashed?"

That caught me off guard. I jumped in the air a bit, which caused her to laugh again. The amount that people were laughing at me tonight, you'd think I was a fucking comedian.

"What did you say?" I asked, actually looking at her for once. She leaned back and smiled coyly.

"Ah, I'm right, aren't I?" How the hell did she know that?

"No." I muttered, taking another drink.

"I thought so." She was silent for a moment, but finally curiosity got the better of me.

"How did you know that?" She hesitated for a moment, pressing her finger to her chin, as if she was thinking about it.

"Well, Kenny invites quite a few people he likes to these parties." She replied. I raised my eyebrow at her. "They don't normally come, though. I'm surprised you said yes. Why did you?"

"None of your business." I grumbled. I felt like an idiot, then, to have actually agreed. Apparently the others had been smarter than me. Bebe gasped suddenly.

"You like him!" She grinned ear to ear.

"What?" I actually coughed out some of the drink then.

"You like Kenny!" She sort of sing-songed this. I felt downright horrified.

"What the fuck? No I don't!" I nearly yelled at her. Where'd she get that from?

"Oh, that's a shame." She sighed. I decided to try to ignore her again. "Because he obviously likes you." Okay, forget the ignoring idea.

"No he fucking doesn't." I replied, somewhat harshly, but never mind.

"He does. It's like I said before, he only invites people he _likes_ to these parties."

"You're wrong." I stated simply. She smiled at me in a sort of knowing way, I wanted to wipe that smug grin off her face so badly then. "Why would he though? To a place like this?" I cursed my mouth for not waiting for my brain's permission to speak.

"I don't know. I guess… since it's the way he lives most of the time, he's just giving an insight." She said, still with that fucking smile. I just grunted in response. After a minute of considering what she'd said, I just muttered,

"Kenny's straight."

"Yeah, right." Bebe laughed again. "If you are really that blind, then I'll spell it out. Kenny likes dick as well."

"I guess I'm just blind." I stated, trying to come off as uninterested.

"Really? He's made out with a few guys in our class, even. Butters wasn't exactly subtle about it." She stated. Kenny and Butters? Really? God I really must've missed something. Kenny liked men, then? I guess that wasn't much of a shock. I already knew he was a whore, anyway. I suppose I had heard him hitting on Stan and Kyle a few times, but I hadn't really thought he was serious at the time.

"So… bisexual, huh?" I muttered, drinking again.

"Got it in one."

Kenny didn't like me… in that way, right? She must have been mistaken. That was just fucking stupid. Okay, so apparently he's bisexual now, but that doesn't change anything. Just because I'm male it doesn't automatically mean he wants me. Bebe just jumped to conclusions, that's all it is, I had thought. I decided that it wasn't worth thinking about, it was obviously such a stupid idea.

I was removed from my thoughts when she starting speaking again.

"So, come here often?" She grinned.

"Fuck you." I replied, just wanting to leave now. I stood up and tied my shoelaces.

"You leaving?" She asked, sounding a little disappointed. I stopped and thought for a second. As bad as this shit was, it would be worse at home. I couldn't be bothered to walk all that way just to get something thrown at me. I sighed, and sat down again.

"No." I started to drink again. I was doing well – about halfway through the bottle. Thankfully, Bebe realised that I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, and she stood up instead.

"See you round." She patted me briefly on the shoulder, and leant down to whisper in my ear. "He likes you." I just grunted again as she walked away. What did she know, anyway?

Fuck, this was boring. I nearly wanted Bebe to come back again. I sighed, thinking I would need some more alcohol soon. If Kenny really was planning to rape me, I would need to be hammered. The idea of Kenny doing that was enough to make me laugh for a minute though. At least Bebe had given me something amusing to think about.

At that moment, Kenny came charging outside. As expected, he was still fucking wobbling around, a stupid grin plastered on his face. When he saw me, he reacted in the same way as before. He made a beeline for me, looking positively ecstatic as he did so.

"Craaaaig!" He cooed, dropping onto the snow beside me. He lay down and put his arms behind his head to support himself. "I'm fucking wasted." He chuckled.

"I'd noticed."

"How're you doing?" His voice had taken on an overly happy tone that didn't really fit him.

"I'm fucking pissed off." I said, frowning at him. Kenny pushed himself into a sitting position and looked me right in the eye.

"Why? What's wrong?" His voice seemed to return more to normal now.

"Because this party fucking blows." I stated honestly. At that, Kenny shuffled closer to me until his knees were touching mine.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. I wasn't comfortable with how close his face had gotten to mine. "I thought you'd like it."

"Why?" I scoffed slightly. He ignored my question.

"I could liven it up a bit for you." He grinned again.

"How?" I asked uncertainly. I moved slightly away from him, but he just followed me. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was shirtless and of way he was looking at me. Bebe couldn't have been right, could she? He said nothing, but, to my horror, he reached round and started to trace my jaw line with his index finger.

"You know." He whispered huskily. I started to panic. What the fuck was going on? "I _want_ you, Craig." He whispered, and from the look in his eyes, I knew it was true. This was not just drunken flirting, Kenny's eyes were yearning for me, bearing into my own. In my horror, I just sat there, as his face bore closer and closer to mine. Yet when I felt a warm pressure on my lips, in that instant, I was brought back to earth. I jumped up, and ran round the back of the house. I hoped to God he was too drunk to follow me.

So that's how I ended up standing here, alone, in the dark. Feeling absolutely horrified and violated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I've only let myself get tricked before twice in my life. I'm normally very careful about it, and people generally know to not fuck with me. The first time it had happened, it was Kenny and his friends having a bet. After putting Tweek into the hospital in third grade over that bet – Tweek put me in there too, but that doesn't matter – people generally haven't put themselves deliberately in a position that might make me want to beat the shit out of them. Therefore, I wasn't often manipulated. I was in the fourth grade last time it happened, and it was Kenny then too. He and his friends tricked me out of my money to make me join some crap pan flute band, and then we got abandoned in Peru, and everything went to shit.

Where does Kenny get off manipulating me? He's been involved each time, and that's what I called this. Fucking McCormick, I'm so fucking mad at him. It was all a trick. Did he plan this from the start? 'Oh, let's just invite Craig to a party and let's seduce him! Yay!' Fucking whore. Yes, I agreed to come, but I didn't think… no. Next time I see him, I'm going to rip his balls off, seriously.

"So, I was wrong, huh?" A female voice called behind me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I didn't need this right now, but then again, it wasn't her fault. After I took a final deep breath, I turned around.

"You were right."

"Mm… I like the sounds of those words." She grinned as she put her hands on her hips. When I said nothing, she dropped her hands to her sides and adopted a more concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

I took another deep breath. Of course I wasn't fucking okay. Someone I thought was my friend had tricked me into coming here just so he could take advantage of me. I wanted to kill that prick. Knowing him, he'd come right back to life, just to spite me.

"Yep." I answered, hoping she'd let it go. She frowned at me.

"There's no need to lie." She stated. "You're not okay." Well done, fucking genius. I sighed, and moved to lean against the back wall of the house as she followed me.

"Did he plan it all along?" I asked. I wished I hadn't dropped my vodka, I needed one.

"I don't know." For a minute, all she did was stare at me. "Don't be mad at him."

I laughed at that. "Okay, sure, I'm not mad."

"I'm serious!" She chided. "He just likes you. You can't hate him for that." I sighed, knowing that she was right. Manipulation aside, I knew you can't help who you fall for sometimes. It was all unpredictable like that.

"No." I muttered in response. She seemed appeased at that.

"There anything I can do?" She asked. I shook my head again. "I'm going to get you another drink." Before I knew she had left, she was back with two bottles of a drink I didn't bother to identify. As soon as it was in my hand, the lid was off and I was drinking it. She sighed and drank with me. After a while, Bebe asked me a question I hadn't expected.

"So, you've never even thought about another guy like that?" I stopped drinking for a moment and stared at her.

"No."

"I find that hard to believe." She started to smile again as she drank.

"Have you?" I challenged.

"Of course I have." She responded, as if it was obvious. She rolled her eyes at my shocked expression. "Everyone has, Craig. As Kenny once told me, everyone's a little gay." I considered that for a moment. I honestly really tried to remember if I had ever thought about someone like that.

Then it came back to me. It was in sixth grade, and me and the 'gang' as we called it were having a sleepover. I was walking past the bathroom and Clyde hadn't quite closed the door properly; I'd caught him changing. I remember seeing his bare torso and being slightly turned on. I'd shrugged it off though, and I've never thought about him like that since. No big deal. But, if I'd had that one moment, then maybe Bebe's right, everyone does have a _little_ gay in them…

"Shall I leave or are you coming back to earth any time soon?" Bebe asked, reminding me where I was. I tried to shake the blush I knew had formed on my cheeks, and turned the attention onto her before she noticed.

"Who did _you_ think about?" I asked quickly. She looked at me, suspicious, but answered anyway.

"I kissed Wendy at a club last year." She stated offhandedly. I looked at her, intrigued.

"Really?" She nodded. "Bebe, that's hot." I gave her the first genuine smile of the night.

"I know." She grinned mischievously back at me. We both laughed.

"Details?" I asked perversely.

"No, you dirty little boy." She giggled. I shrugged at her, still smiling.

"I tried." I said as I took another drink. We were quiet for a minute after that, but it was a comfortable silence. Not like before, when I wanted to get up and leave every time there was a pause in the conversation.

"So what are you doing at this party, Bebe?" I asked her, actually interested. She seemed surprised by the question.

"I go to these a lot." She replied. When she didn't continue, I persisted.

"Why?"

"It's just fun." She was lying. The smile had disappeared from her face as she said this.

"No it's not." I continued, watching her. She sighed, but said nothing. I wished for a moment that I hadn't said anything. She looked different without any smile on her face.

"These parties… with these kinds of people… they make me feel better."

"How?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"They make me feel wanted." Her smile had disappeared completely now, and she was looking at her feet. "At school, I get ignored. They don't want me. Everyone wants Wendy. I'm… the one in the background." I felt instantly guilty; I had been one of those people who ignored her. I didn't normally feel guilty about anything, but Bebe just seemed so… sad, basically. So fucking depressed about it. I put a hand on her shoulder. She attempted to smile again but failed. "When I come here, everyone is someone. It doesn't matter who you are… someone will just come up to you, and… really _want_ you. Even if it's just for a night, you know?" I sighed. I didn't really understand, but I don't think it's something I could relate to at all. I was looked up to at school, not especially liked but respected at least, but Bebe… I never really saw a lot of her. I guess she really had been fitting into the background in the past few years. She suddenly looked up at me. "Don't get me wrong though, I do love my friends, especially Wendy!" She had tears in her eyes. Oh fuck, what am I supposed to do now?

"Hey, it's okay." I muttered, in what I hoped was a soothing tone. "I'm sure they know." She just sniffed and turned back to her feet. I stepped in front of her, causing her to look at me.

"You don't have to, you know." I said seriously. "You don't have to hide behind Wendy." I gestured behind me. "You're worth more than this."

"I'm not." She sniffed again, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You are, when people get to know you, they'll know that too. Fuck, I've known you for about, what, an hour? And I know that already." You know those fucking moments when you just say what you're thinking? I fucking hate those moments. And here I am.

"Really?" She looked up at me, hopeful. I moved back into the position I was in before, realising what I'd said.

"Yeah." I mumbled, attempting a smile at her. She beamed back at me. I debated about hugging her for a second, but abandoned that thought quickly. I'd already said more than I normally would to even a friend at this point. What was it about girls that could make guys say things like that? I shook my head and handed her what was left in my bottle. She drank it gratefully, and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Thanks, Craig." She whispered.

"Fuck off." I retorted, trying to sound angry. From her smile, it obviously didn't work. Damn. I decided I'd better stop talking before I said anything else stupid and sounded like a fag.

We stood in silence for a few minutes after that. She took the time to recover, and I stood and thought. So, even Bebe admitted to having a gay moment. I now remember that I've had one too… so am I gay? No. I'm sure of that. But… that 'little bit of gay' is obviously there. So what do I do with it? How far does it go? All these questions were confusing me, especially since I was starting to get a bit tipsy.

"So, what're you going to do about Kenny?"

I just sighed and shook my head in response. I didn't have a fucking clue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bebe had left a while ago with some guy I didn't recognise, supposedly to feel 'wanted' again. I frowned at that thought. Why did she think she needed to be with someone who was drunk to feel like that? It turns out, when I'd been in fourth grade, I was right then. Bebe _is_ kind of cool. She just needs to get some of her confidence back.

I was musing on this as Kenny emerged from the house again, but this time he did not see me. He was too busy being wrapped around another guy. I was surprised I hadn't realised he was bisexual before. Now that I thought about it, it _was_ fucking obvious. Like that time he and Kevin came to class late, both completely flustered. I thought they'd been chain-smoking. Fucking naïve little Craig. Or that time when he'd 'accidentally' locked himself and Butters in the janitor's closet. Or the way he'd casually rest his hand on my knee whenever we were talking. Or the way he'd just look at me to catch my attention across the classroom. Or the way he'd put his arm around me every time he greeted me. Or the way… okay, I'm a huge idiot for not realising he liked me sooner.

The fact that he liked me obviously wasn't an issue for him right now, the way that he was sucking face with that guy in front of me. I felt a little disgusted at the sight, and I wasn't sure why. I wasn't homophobic, so that wasn't it. I'd seen Stan and Kyle kiss before and I didn't care. A thought nagged at the back of my brain that I was ignoring, until it finally broke through.

'_It's because it's not me.'_

What…the…fuck. I don't _like_ Kenny, do I? I don't want to kiss him… at least, I didn't think so. So what was going on? Was this the alcohol? I slapped my face into my forehead and closed my eyes. Pull yourself together, for fuck's sakes.

At that moment, Bebe came back. She looked a little rumpled, her shirt wasn't done up properly and her hair was untamed. I rolled my eyes at her, which she did back.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tucker." She smiled playfully.

"I think I said before, fuck off, Stevens." I smiled back at her. She tucked her hair behind her ear at sat down with me in response. I saw her eyes rest on Kenny.

"He must like me a whole lot, huh?" I said dryly.

"He…he does." She said uncertainly. "It's complicated, I suppose." I looked at her questioningly. She sighed. "He's just like me. Pretty much everyone here is like us. We just want to feel wanted." She continued. I turned back to Kenny. He felt that way too? But he had Stan and Kyle, and Cartman… okay; I think I understand actually, if those are the few 'closest' to him.

"I see." I muttered, turning back to Bebe. "Are you and Kenny close, then?"

"Not at all." She smiled as she watched Kenny. "We're just on the same wavelength." She looked at him kind of wistfully, as if remembering something.

"Did Kenny ever invite _you_ to one of these parties?" I asked her. She faced me.

"Yes. A long time ago." She replied. I'd thought so. "That's how I got into them."

"So, did you two ever… you know…" I asked, nodding over at him. She just looked at me for a moment, and then started to laugh.

"Ha, he wishes." She giggled. "If I did any of this with someone I knew, then it would ruin the point of it all." She continued more seriously. I simply smiled at her and watched as Kenny and his partner continued back into the house.

"Know what you're going to do about him yet?" She repeated her question from earlier. I shook my head, unsure.

"I think you should go for it." She blurted out. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Come on, really, what have you got to lose?"

"My sexuality." I replied dully. She laughed again in response.

"It won't _make_ you gay – just an experiment." She elaborated. When I didn't respond, she carried on. "I mean, you've been thinking about it, right? Since you've known?"

Fuck it, she was right again. Maybe she was a psychic. What she was saying, though, made some sort of twisted sense. From the sounds of it, everyone in my class had tried it with someone else of the same gender, so why not me? I've thought about it in the past, and now I've got an opportunity… no. It's stupid. I'm not gay. Then again, Bebe _had_ said that it wouldn't necessarily make me gay. Even though I tried to ignore it, I cannot deny that I did feel jealous when I saw Kenny with that other guy. It can't hurt to try it, and Kenny obviously wants it, so everybody wins, in a way. God, this is fucked up.

"I can't believe I'm considering this." I sighed, resting my cheek into my palm. Apparently that was all the confirmation Bebe needed. She looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Let's go find him them!" She squealed happily, immediately jumping to her feet.

"Bebe, not so fast." I said, getting up with her. Her face fell slightly. "You're sure this is a good idea?" I asked nervously. She beamed again, her face completely gleeful.

"Positive."

Before I had a chance to say another word, she was gone. I tried to call after her but I knew it was too late. My worries were confirmed when she returned from the house with a very confused Kenny in tow.

"What's this about, babe?" He asked, but his expression changed into a small smile when he saw me. "Hi there." He said simply. He was probably a little concerned after what happened last time.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bebe winked at me as she darted off.

"Oh, shit." I shook my head, as Kenny stood there expectantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

This was all going so fast. Minutes ago had I been only been considering this, before that I had been hating the guy's guts, and now here he was, waiting for something, anything to happen. He seemed utterly confused. He obviously did not know what was about to happen, yet, neither did I.

"Um, hi." Kenny said again. I looked up at him, and obviously my expression was showing my own reservations about the situation because he suddenly seemed quite nervous. "You're going to kill me, aren't you? Make it quick, please. I'd rather be back here before the night is over." I still was incapable of saying anything.

What the fuck was going on? I wasn't really going to do this, right? I'm Craig Tucker, absolutely straight. Now I'm standing here, thinking about kissing my _male_ friend. He'd obviously sobered up in the past while, as he wasn't nearly as wobbly or jumpy as he had been before. In fact he was standing up straight, seemingly in control of himself. I didn't know if I was pleased about that or not. He wants it, so he won't mind whether he's sober or smashed, but maybe it would be better if he did not remember any of this at all. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea about me – it was just an experiment, right? Oh fuck, I'm actually going to do this. What has happened to the world.

"Are… you okay?" Kenny looked really worried now, but I could understand that. I'd be concerned too if I'd been called out just to stand there to watch someone… think.

Fuck. I walked towards him slowly, looking him up and down. I was going to do this. This was a _good_ idea, I kept telling myself. Once I was standing what I thought was close enough, I sighed again. I rubbed my palms together nervously. Fuck, now I know how Tweek feels. I don't think I'd felt this nervous before – I was supposed to be the tough one. Yet, I'm standing in front of a _friend_, not even an enemy, and I'm fucking nervous. Kenny looked really concerned now, as if he wasn't sure if he should just run for his life. I reached up and put a hand on the back of his head. From the look on his face, it looked like he assumed I was going to suddenly smash his face into the ground or something.

"Craig?" I heard him swallow loudly.

"I just want to… try something." I whispered, before pulling Kenny's face down to mine. I'd decided that if it was quick, then it would be completely painless, so that's what I did. I pressed my lips to his softly, only giving a light pressure, before pulling away. After I broke the kiss, I dropped my arms to my sides and took a step backward.

Now, that was odd. Not what I'd expected. I'd expected… his lips to taste weird. For them to feel foreign to me. But they didn't, at all. They felt… nice. A little rougher than I was used to, yes, but still nice. There wasn't really another word I could use to describe it, but…'nice'. I'd spent most of the kiss trying to stop being nervous rather than analysing it. I'll admit, his lips tasted mostly of alcohol, but that wasn't something I hadn't tasted before. It was all familiar, rather than extraordinary or different. That shocked me more than anything.

My expression must have been nothing compared to Kenny's now. His eyes were wide, accompanied by a slightly agape mouth. His hands swung stupidly at his sides while he stood completely still. He stayed like that for a whole minute, before blinking a few times in succession and turning back to me, as if seeing me for the first time. Then he smiled. Well, 'smiled' is not the right word. 'Smirked' would be more suitable. He looked pretty fucking proud of himself, which irritated me. I was about to punch him for looking so smug, when he, just as suddenly as I had done, grabbed my neck and pulled me in for another kiss.

It was different this time. Not at all chaste. He was quick to start using his tongue, beginning with tracing my lips with it. He wasted no time. Then he bit my bottom lip gently, before kissing it again. Through no thought of my own, my lips opened and his tongue happily entered. Kenny started exploring my mouth as if it was some complicated puzzle he had to solve. I'm sure I must have passed out at some point. I had never had someone stick their tongue so _far_ down my throat as this before. It was…exciting. And stimulating. My tongue was playing with his when conscious thought finally returned to me, and I realised that my hands were gripping his forearms and I could feel myself getting hard against his leg. I did not want to give Kenny the satisfaction of knowing that he was making me react like that, so I reluctantly pulled away. I gasped as I did so, and let go of him completely. All I could do was stare at him.

Fucking hell. That was like nothing I'd experienced before. I'd made out with girls before, yeah. But that was different. Kisses before had always been kind of clumsy and awkward. Kenny knew exactly what he was doing, and that certainly made it more interesting. Oh god. I can't believe… I enjoyed it that much. That was something else I did not expect. Fuck.

Kenny just stood there, looking at me, beaming his face off. I would have hated him for looking so smug before, but now, I felt pretty fucking pleased myself. I grinned back at him, it must have looked quite perverse, but I don't care.

"What was that for, then?" Kenny asked.

"It was an experiment." I replied simply. He did not seem disappointed by my answer, he just moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my back.

"And? Were the results good?" He leered at me then.

"Fucking awful." I leaned in to kiss him again.


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

_A/N: Wow, I didn't expect this to get fluffy. Ah well. This is the last part – please review!_

**Chapter Five / Epilogue**

The next day at school had been interesting. Kenny spent a lot more time in class watching me rather than doing any work. To be honest, I couldn't be bothered to concentrate either. When I finally noticed Kenny was watching me though, I decided to have a bit of fun with the tosser.

I looked to the pencil in my hand, which made him look at it too. Then I started to chew on the end, as I do when I'm thinking, just to see if he'd notice. He definitely fucking did, his eyes started to widen and a small perverted smile came onto his face. I smirked at him and locked eye contact. After that, I started to move the pencil further into my mouth, and then move it back down again. The horny fucker was playing right into it, watching both me and the pencil intently. I went for the killer; I whipped my tongue out and started to curl it around the tip, before running it down the length of it. I repeated the action a few times, and was satisfied to notice Kenny move his hand down to his crotch. I started sucking the end of the pencil then. It was fucking hilarious to watch Kenny's face.

"Craig Tucker, if you keep giving oral sex to that pencil, I'm going to give you detention!" He hollered. Both me and Kenny nearly jumped out of our seats at that. I put my pencil down, and I had to laugh when I saw Kenny's expression. He looked so fucking depressed about it that I had to feel sorry for him. I shrugged at him and he scowled back, before turning back to his work.

I was about to turn back to my own work, when a ball of paper seemed to fly onto my desk. I opened it and smirked, recognising who must have written in.

'_I fucking knew you'd do it_.'

I turned to Bebe's seat and saw her smiling at me, satisfied. I flipped her off while smiling back, and to my amusement, she returned the gesture with the addition of sticking out her tongue.

Apparently, since I'd 'personally wronged' Kenny so much in that class, it was my 'punishment' as well as my 'duty' to help him get off in the bathroom afterwards. I'd never given a blowjob before, but after watching Kenny give _me_ one last night, I was quick to learn. From the moans he made, I was pretty good at it as well, which made this easier.

If I'd thought just kissing him was good, then it was nothing compared to the sex, which came soon after. It was completely exhilarating, and after the first few times I'd felt drunk afterwards. I think that's normal though. It just felt so fucking good.

I'm not sure when mine and Kenny's relationship actually started, but I assume it was after that first time. We never actually went 'public' in the usual sense. There wasn't really any need to – if people figured it out, then that was fine. Otherwise, there was no bother. There was no 'coming out' needed either. I'm still sure that I'm not gay. Well, as Bebe said, everyone's a _little_ gay, but I'm straight for the most part. I couldn't imagine doing this with any other guy, it was just Kenny. I knew I sounded like a girl whenever I thought things like that, but what the hell.

Since Kenny had a strange kink for semi-public sex, often during school, we normally got discovered in compromising positions. Tweek found us in the boy's showers and nearly had a heart attack. Most people were pretty good about it though. Clyde was so encouraged by it that he instantly came out about being gay himself, but felt a little embarrassed afterwards when I told him I'm not actually gay. Token and Tweek did not seem to mind, well, after Tweek calmed down, and Stan and Kyle seemed pretty damn excited about it. Suppose they had some company now, in a strange way. As assumed though, Cartman killed Kenny a few times over it; he still hasn't gotten over his homophobic tendencies after all these years. Apparently he hadn't known that Kenny went for guys as well, like me before. After Cartman walked in on us that one time, I thought he was going to kill me as well. He threatened to gouge his own eyes out, but did not get the reaction he wanted, when Kenny seemed to like the idea.

Bebe and I hung out after that. I think that confused people more than me and Kenny did. I would have told someone to fuck off though, if they'd told me I'd be her friend in the future. She's cool though, so I don't really give a shit. People can think what they want.

My life's pretty fucked up right now, I suppose, but I don't care.


End file.
